


Bus Stop

by yellowwolf56



Series: Even Daydreams Become Phantoms [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Rating For Mild Action And Language, Setting Isn't Really Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: Alex Sullivan just wanted a normal field trip. That is, until a super villain attacks the tour bus.aka Alex has feelings, Sarah fights anxiety, and a certain superhero realizes that his friends aren't stupid.-"Hey!" Phantom yelled. The man turned and snarled."What are you?" He asked. Phantom didn't reply.





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an orginial story I've been working on. It's going to center around two teens, Sarah Kelly and Alex Sullivan.
> 
> Phantom can become intangible and become invisible. When he is intangible he can fly, but not super fast. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions, just ask! I'll try to answer without spoiling what I have planned for this series.

Alex had been hoping that this trip he would avoid using superpowers. 

So far it had been fine. The trip had been normal; exploring shops with Sarah and Aidan; bickering with Josh; and sleeping in crappy hotel rooms.

Alex cursed his rotten luck. 

The bus came to a halt so fast Sarah smacked into the seat in front of her.

"What was that?" She asked. Alex frowned. Josh stood up to check before making a squeaking noise.

"What the hell?"

Alex stood and sighed. So much for a normal trip.

In front of the bus stood a man dressed in blue. From the ground around him burst thick vines that were moving toward the bus. Sarah made a choked sound and lunged for the window.

Alex quickly realized what she was thinking. 

"Emergency exit," Sarah said quietly. She wrestled with the handle for a moment before it opened. 

"I'll go for help," Sarah said. Alex grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," he said quickly, hoping to give himself time to change.

"We'll both go," Sarah said. She dropped down from the bus window and Alex followed suit.

They made it about ten yards before the man noticed them.

Sarah froze, grabbing his arm to stop him. He could see the fear threatening to take over.

"Deep breaths," he said. Sarah swallowed.

"I'll distract him, you run," she said. Before Alex could stop her, Sarah ran toward the man.

"Hey!" She yelled, arms waving above her head. He turned toward her sharply. Alex felt a surge of worry before forcing it down. He could save Sarah. 

If he could find a place to change.

-

Phantom returned to the scene of the bus and nearly had a heart attack.

The villain had Sarah and several other students wrapped in tendrils. They were clearly hostages. 

"Hey!" Phantom yelled. The man turned and snarled.

"What are you?" He asked. Phantom didn't reply. He settled on the ground as he became tangible. 

He quickly looked around and realized everyone was fine. He turned back toward the villain.

Without words, Phantom vanished and floated toward the man. He felt several vines go through his body, but eventually landed behind the man. He let himself become solid and hit the man right at the pressure point.

The man went down like a sack off rocks. To late, Phantom realized that it could be dangerous for the people in the vines if the man wasn't controlling them anymore. He winced as the five hostages landed with hard thumps.

-

Alex stepped into the hospital room filled with his classmates.

He checked with each of them, before sitting beside Sarah's bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked gently. She shrugged.

"Nothing broken, just a sprain," she said, waving her wrist in the air. Alex smiled slightly.

"So you're okay."

Sarah smiled.

"Come here," she said, opening her arms for a hug. Alex complied.

As he leaned in, she rested her head so she could speak in his ear.

"I know who you are," she said quietly. Alex stiffened.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Sarah laughed, breath blooming over the side of his face. He shivered.

"Phantom," she said quietly, teasing. "I know what you look like, even with a mask." Alex pulled away.

"No one else knows?" He asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Aidan and Josh know too. I think some other suspect," she said. "You're not subtle." Alex felt a flush rise in his cheeks.

"Oops," was all he got out before Sarah burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Alex almost had heat and light powers. His name would have been Daylight. Obviously that changed. Sarah was also meant to find out Alex's identity later.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback or ask any questions!


End file.
